Mew Mew Power (Greek)
The Greek dub dubbed from the 4Kids English version like the most of the European dubs. Since it dubbed from the English version of the anime, only the first 26 episodes of the series were dubbed. The Greek dub aired on the ALTER channel, which doesn't exist anymore, in 2004. Episode List * Episode 1 - Δηλητηριὠδης Εισβολἠ (Poisonous Invasion) * Episode 2 - Η Μεταμόρφωση της Ζόι (Zoey's Metamorphosis) * Episode 3 - Η Δύναμη του Μπλε Γερακιού (The Power of the Blue Lorikeet*) * Episode 4 - Κυνηγοί Φαντασμάτων (Ghost Hunters) * Episode 5 - * Episode 6 - * Episode 7 - * Episode 8 - * Episode 9 - * Episode 10 - * Episode 11 - * Episode 12 - * Episode 13 - * Episode 14 - * Episode 15 - * Episode 16 - * Episode 17 - * Episode 18 - * Episode 19 - * Episode 20 - * Episode 21 - * Episode 22 - * Episode 23 - * Episode 24 - * Episode 25 - * Episode 26 - *The literal translation is "Blue Hawk".* Music None of the songs and insert themes were dubbed in Greek. All of them were kept in English. However, sometimes some Animal Instinct transformation scenes were completely cut, while the Supernatural theme became instrumental. Name Changes As this dub was based on the English one, all the names given to the characters by 4Kids were kept in Greek dub. Character list: * Ichigo Momomiya - Zoey Hanson * Sakura Momomiya - Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson * Shintaro Momomiya - Zoey's Father/Mr. Hanson * Minto Aizawa - Corina Bucksworth * Retasu Midorikawa - Bridget Verdant * Bu-Ling Huang - Kikki Benjamin * Zakuro Fujiwara - Renee Roberts * Ryou Shirogane - Elliot Grant * Keiichiro Akasaka - Wesley J. Coolridge III * Quiche Ikisatashi - Dren * Tart Ikisatashi - Tarb * Pie Ikisatashi - Sardon * Minto's Nanny - Nana Bucksworth * Seiji Aizawa - Sergio Bucksworth * Miwa Honjo - Mimi * Moe Yanagida - Megan * Masaya Aoyama - Mark Weapons and Attacks All of the weapon names were translated from English to Greek and all the changes 4Kids made were kept. Zoey: * 1st Weapon: Φραουλοζώνη (Strawberry Belt - a minor mistake dubbers made) * 1st Attack: Φραουλοζώνη, Μέγιστη Ισχύς! (Strawberry Belt, Full Power!) * 2nd Weapon: ??? (Rose Bell) * 2nd Attack: ??? (Rose Bell, Full Power!) * 3rd Weapon: ??? (Strawberry Scepter) * 3rd Attack: ??? (Blue Aqua Drops!) Corina: * Weapon: Βέλος Καρδιάς (Heart Arrow) * Attack: Unnamed Βridget: * Weapon: Καστανιέτες Μάχης (Combat Castanets) * 1st Attack: Επίθεση του Καρχαρία! (Shark Attack!) * 2nd Attack: Παλιρροϊκό Κύμα! (Tidal Wave!) * 3rd Attack: ??? * 4th Attack: ??? Kikki: * Weapon: Χρυσό Ντέφι (Golden Tambourine) * Attack: Προστατευτική Τάφρος! (Protective Trench!) Renee: * Weapon: --- (Purple Dagger) * Attack: Unnamed Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson - Σοφία Καψαμπέλη (Sofia Kapsampeli) * Corina Bucksworth - Χρύσα Σαμαρά (Chrysa Samara) * Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Tarb & Mini-Mew - Στέλλα Μπονάτσου (Stella Mponatsou) * Mark, Deep Blue, Elliot Grant and Sardon - Σταμάτης Γαρδέλης (Stamatis Gardelis) * Wesley J. Coolridge III and Dren - Χάρης Γρηγορόπουλος (Charis Grigoropoulos) Trivia * Zoey's VA (Sophie Kapsampeli) is also the voice actress of Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon (in the STAR Channel dub), and the VA of Ruby and Aoi Arisugawa from Jewelpet. * Stella Mponatsou is also the voice actress of Dawn and May from Pokemon. * Charis Grigoropoulos is also the voice actor of Brock from Pokemon. Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations